<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Bliss by HighPent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076870">Domestic Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent'>HighPent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hecate and Pippa are past the dating stage and are now blissfully domestic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom &amp; Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Standards appear to be slipping of late. You used to wear thrilling, skimpy little lace things to entice me into bed when I came to Pentangle’s. Much as I love you I do not wish to be kissed until you have thoroughly cleaned your teeth Pippa.” Pippa was currently sat on the sofa wearing her hair up in curlers with no makeup on and was in the the most unflattering and also pink fluffy pyjamas imaginable. She was also scoffing down a rather noxious smelling curry. “I did offer to get you a takeaway too Hiccup. It’s Friday night and we’ve both finished a long working week so we both deserve a little relaxation and not having to keep up those standards we have to during the week. Date night is Saturday night, remember darling? How about I promise that if I do wear any underwear at all when we go out it’ll be the sexiest I own.” Pippa winked at her. She knew Hecate wasn’t exactly chastising her or complaining really. They had Friday evening, Saturday, and most of Sunday’s together before one of them had to return to their school and well... Hecate was as eager as Pippa was to make the best of the time they had. Hecate continued to watch the mess Pippa was making of her ‘curry’ and thought to herself that maybe the smell wasn’t that awful, and the pyjamas weren’t that terrible if she thought about the witch inside them, who didn’t need makeup or fancy clothes to be beautiful to her. “Perhaps if I partaked in a taste or two of that concoction then kissing you might not be too much to endure” she suggested with the corners of her mouth turned up and almost smiling. Pippa grinned and laughed, shifting over on the sofa to let Hecate sit next to her “I knew you’d break eventually darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>